That Weird Feeling
by FirstMarksman
Summary: Rated T: Use of language, mild love scenes without "that," some violence, and may include drug reference in later chapters. Two high school students have mutual feelings for each other, unaware of the other's. Will they find a way to get closer? A Silvaze Fanfic. Also, my first story.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Dream

**Hey, guys! This is my first attempt on writing a story on FanFiction! I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also, be sure to check the character list at the end of this chapter and also for future chapters, and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Just a Dream<span>

Silver POV

_I'm standing in a hallway. I see a female cat, about my age, running towards me. Her fur colour was fuchsia. She had four strands of hair tied to the back of her head. Her breasts were about 32C in size... Okay, let's not get carried away..._

_Anyway, I looked into her eyes. They were golden in colour, and tears were flowing down, onto her cheeks. Her facial expression gave out a multitude of feelings and emotions, showing relief, anxiety, worry, happiness, you name it. She was now standing right in front of me. Her appearance was more phenomenal close up. Then, an unexpected hand swung towards my face..._

...Waking me up, finding myself lying in my bedroom, realizing it was all a dream. By the way, this isn't my first time having a dream that involved the mysterious cat figure. Last week's dream was about the same cat, sitting on a bench together, looking into the sunset. The memory of it made me blush a little. Also, just to admit, I've never had a proper relationship with another girl. Sure, I had my girl fans at school that follow me around all day, but I guess none of them really stand out to me. I had a relationship with a girl once, back when I was in middle school, but that was more of a "why-not" relationship, so I've never had real feelings for a girl.

Today was the first day of school. Also, I'm starting my second year of going to Mobius High School. It's an okay school, as long as you keep away from the seniors' floor. I live with my "brothers" Sonic, Manic, and also Sonic's younger sister, Sonia. We all live with Vector. He goes to Smartas University **(haha, get it)**. He's Sonic's older cousin, but after my parents died 9 years ago, he took me in, since I was one of Sonic's closest friends when I was 6. A month later, Manic was born.

I look at my alarm clock, 7:42am. That's enough time to get ready for the new day.

About 20 minutes later, I'm walking down the stairs to the dining room, finding Sonic and Sonia, already shoving cereal in their mouths. I make myself a bowl and sit beside Sonic.

"Where's Vector and Manic?" I asked.

"Manic doesn't start school 'til next week, and Vector's at the car," Sonic replied.

After 10 minutes, I grab my bag and lunch and head to Vector's car. Once I entered the car, the strong and head-aching stench of Vector's car vent clip hits me hard. I really wish he could stop using that. The least he can do is to get a new one.

"Vector, when are you gonna get rid of that god damn vent clip!" Sonic shouted.

"I can't! You know I carry lots of garbage in my car," Vector excused.

"Why do you even carry garbage in your car!?" Sonic attacked.

All of this is normal. Sonic is complaining and Sonia is texting her friends or looking at pictures of "hot" guys. Me? Just thinking of the mysterious dreams. I've heard this many times before, how dreams are faint glimpses of your fate and future. Do I believe in such thing? Maybe, but I try to stay logic.

Vector drives into the school drive-thru. We always come 10 minutes before school, just to hang out for a bit.

"Get out you two, I have to drop go off Sonia now," Vector gave an aiming look, but chuckled a bit.

I run to the building, leaving Sonic flirting with his "little girls".

I walk in the hallways, heading to homeroom. I see Amy walking pass me.

"Hey, Ames!" I called.

"Hey, Silver! What's up?" Amy replied.

"Eh, nothin' much, I guess." I replied back.

"Alright then, see you at homeroom!" She waved.

I waved back. She's a nice person, but she can get feisty sometimes. Sonic and Amy are dating right now. It all started when Sonic saved her from a drunk driver last year, and I guess she approved of it.

Anyway, I hear the warning bell, which tells me to get to class. I run through the hallways until I see a lavender cat wandering around like she's lost. She looks about my age, but I've never seen her face in this school before. Maybe a new student?

I walk up to her, and she instantly notices me.

...

Blaze POV

I hate Mondays, especially Monday mornings, especially when it's your first day of school.

I wake up this morning to find that I've slept over the alarm clock. After a minute of trying to calculate how late I was gonna be for school if I don't rush my ass, I quickly tried to put on a t-shirt on with a toothbrush in my mouth. After a few minutes, I run downstairs to find my mom frying eggs in the kitchen.

"What took you long?" Mom asked.

"I overslept," I answered simply.

"Well, you better hurry. It's your first day of your new school," She said.

"Yeah, you might as well stop transferring schools for me now, considering I only have a few years left" I groaned.

She just sighed.

I had to transfer schools multiple times, because every school I went to, I would cause a problem, mainly because of my pyrokinesis. I'd always set off the school fire alarms for playing with my flames. All the teachers and students were scared of me for my powers. I wasn't gonna risk having the same problems again, so I decided to keep my powers hidden for now.

I pack my bag and get ready to leave.

...

My mom drives me to the front of my new school, a four-storey building painted white. Then, she hands a piece of paper.

"This has your schedule on it," My mom handed the paper to me.

"Mom, I think I'll be fine," I remarked.

"Just take it, you'll need it," She said.

I knew there was no point in arguing. It'll only waste time. Besides, I'm lucky to be 10 minutes early. I took the piece of paper and get out of the car. I read the first three lines.

_Mobius High School Schedule_

_8:25 [Warning Bell]_

_8:30 – 8:40 [Homeroom]_

I tried to remember my homeroom number. I only remember my assigned teacher's name, Mr. Ajax.

I made my way towards the entrance . There was a desk with a teacher and a sign that read, "Welcome, new students! Recieve your ID cards here." That's me. I walk up to the teacher.

"Name?" He asked.

"B-Blaze. Blaze the Cat," I said, trying to hide my shyness.

He looked at his list of names and put a checkmark beside mine. He handed me my ID card with my name, birthday, and picture.

I walked into the building. I walked pass some freshman students, who were only a few inches shorter than me.

I heard the bell ring, which meant I only had 5 more minutes until homeroom. I tried to remember my room number again, but no luck. I should've paid more attention to that welcome notice I got in the mail last week. Now, I'm wandering around the now empty halls, hoping for a teacher to come and get me. I instantly notice a silver hedgehog, walking casually towards me. Uh, oh. Please don't let this be trouble...

"Hey, can I help you?" He asked very gentle-like.

Silver POV

"Oh, h-hi, I'm kinda lost. Can you help me?" the feline girl asked, nervously.

"No problem! Do you know your room number?" I asked her.

"My teacher's name is Mr. Ajax," she answered.

"Cool, he's my teacher, too! C'mon, I'll walk you there," I offered her.

"Thanks," she said, quietly.

I walked her to homeroom. I observed her face. She smiled and blushed a little. I swear, I could've seen her from somewhere. And it came to me.

_Can my dreams be related to..._, I thought.

_Nah, it can't be. Besides, it's just a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Is it? Is it just a dream? IS IT REALLY JUST A DREAM!? Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter. Keep an eye out for chapter 2, and also, don't forget to leave a comment. It really means a lot to me, especially when I just started case. Oh, and here's the character index.<strong>

Character List

Silver: 15 years old. He is a hedgehog with five quills sticking upward from his head and two larger quills hanging from the back of his head. His fur colour is silver or grey and his skin is peach, which is only visible from his muzzle and inner parts of his ears. He has golden eyes and has teal coloured details on his backhands. Also, has some white chest fur. He's a sophomore at Mobius High School. He is the popular one and also the naïve one of his friends. He got adopted by Vector because his parents died in a car accident 9 years ago, when he was only 6. His personality is fairly mature, unlike his unrelated brother, Sonic. He has psychokinesis/telekinesis, which hasn't been revealed yet, but will be later on in the story. Likes chocolate **(because why not)**.

Sonic: 15 years old. He's a hedgehog, like Silver, with quills sticking at the back of his head. His fur colour is blue and his skin is peach, which is visible from his muzzle, stomache, arms, and the inner parts of his ears. He has green eyes. He is a sophomore at Mobius High School. He runs the fastest of all his friends. He is aware of Silver's powers. He is being raised my Vector, his older cousin. He has a younger sister, Sonia, and younger brother, Manic. Likes chilli-dogs.

Sonia: 13 years old. She's a hedgehog. She's Sonic's younger sister and Manic's older one. Her fur colour is dark grape and her skin is peach, which shows on her muzzle, arm, stomach, and inner parts of her ears. She has quills near her back head, and also has hair, in orchid colour. Raised by Vector, her older cousin. She likes to call, text, or look at pictures of muscular guys without tops. She's aware of Silver's powers.

Manic: 9 years old. He's a hedgehog, and is the youngest of Sonic and Sonia. His fur is green and his skin is peach with a bit of green. His skin is revealed around his muzzle, arms, stomach, and inner parts of his ears. He has black eyes. He was born a month after Silver got adopted.

Vector: 28 years old. He's a green crocodile. He started to raise Silver when he was 21, while studying physics at Smartas University to get his bachelor's degree for five years. He got his degree and is now studying for his master's degree. He's also raising his younger cousins, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.

Blaze: 14 years old. She's a cat who now goes to Mobius High School. She has transferred schools many times, due to her unacceptance for her pyrokinesis at previous schools. No one knows about her powers yet, except for her parents and the people she met at her previous schools. She's shy, but is very focused and will be confident once she gets to know more people. Her fur colour is lavender or magenta and her skin is white, which shows aound her muzzle, hands, feet, and inner parts of her ears. Likes strawberries **(because, yeah)**.

Mr. Ajax: 50 years old. He's a white wolf. He has thick eyebrows and a bushy moustache. He is a teacher of Mobius High School. He has a mixed grade class with Grades 9 and 10.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update, but school's been being an ass to me lately, and no, I'm not dead. Thanks for those who've been patient. I'll try to update weekly. I know this story may seem a bit "amateur", but that's how I learn and improve. I promise I'll write better stories in the future. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! Oh, and don't forget the character list 'cause it's important.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Friends<span>

Sonic POV

_God, where's Silver?_ I thought.

I'm sitting in class, drawing a _Pagani Zonda F_ on my sketchbook. Our teacher, Mr. Ajax, is reviewing today's schedule to the class. Not trying to be cocky, but I can draw pretty good. I'm probably the best at our school, just saying, with a little bragging.

Suddenly, the door busts open, which made me mess up on my sketch, and Silver starts running, still wearing his backpack, but he's not alone. Soon, another student who I've never seen before walks in behind him. Mr. Ajax flinched a little and glared at him.

"Silver, you're 6 minutes late! Do you have an excuse? Mr. Ajax asked.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir!" Silver cried, panting a little.

"Since this is your first time being late, I'm gonna let you off with a warning," Mr. Ajax said.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Please, take your seat."

Silver walked towards the desk beside me and took a seat. I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

_Who's the new girl? _I glanced at the new student.

_We'll talk later,_ he waved his hand.

"Class, before I dismiss you, we have a new student in our class," Mr. Ajax announced, "I expect you to show some respect towards our new classmate."

I nodded as I was getting ready for my Period 1 class, which is socials. Silver is also getting ready to leave, when Mr. Ajax calls his name.

"Silver, I would like to talk to you in private," Mr. Ajax said.

Silver POV

_Oh, shit_, I thought.

I walked towards Mr. Ajax's desk. I looked back. Sonic was giving me a "thumbs-up" with a face saying, _Good luck._

After everybody left, including Blaze, he spoke to me.

"Silver, you are, by far, the brightest student I've ever had in this class," he complimented.

"Thank you, Mr. Ajax," I replied.

"You've never been involved in any incidents and you always make friends," he continued, "That Blaze girl had a very rough past. She's never had any friends, and so I was hoping if you could befriend her, if you're interested. Obviously, you've already met her this morning"

I blushed, thinking of this morning. I really like her.

"Yes, sir," I answered simply.

"Thank you, Silver. I knew I could count on you," he said, "Now get to class, or you'll be late again."

I fast-walked out of homeroom to my socials class, Room 212. Fortunately, our socials teacher, Ms. Alston, wasn't here yet.

I look across the room to see if Blaze is in the same class as me. Sure enough, I see her, sitting alone, reading a book.

_I guess I'll start now_, I thought, as I walked towards her desk.

Blaze POV

I hate making friends. Once you finally think you've made a friend, they betray you in a few months because of your "cursed powers". This is gonna be the last school I'm ever gonna move to, because I'm gonna run this year solo.

I was reading one of my favourite books, _Living an Absolution_. The main character is living a great life, until he meets a girl who thinks her life sucks. He becomes her friend and soon has a future together with her.

Soon, I'm interrupted by the same guy I met this morning. What was his name... Silver. I quickly close my book.

"Can I help you?" I asked a bit nervously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me at lunch," he said.

_What did he just say?_

"Umm... Yeah, s-sure," I said a bit worriedly.

"Okay, cool," he replied simply.

Should I really trust him? I mean, he helped me this morning, but anybody could've helped me. I'll have to be a little cautious.

After Period 3, it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria with a tray of food in my hands. I spot Silver with some other mobians with him. He sees me and waves at me. I walk to the table and sit across from Silver.

"So, this is the new girl I was talking about," Silver introduced.

"Hi! You must be Blaze!" The pink hedgehog next to me pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Amy, you can stop that now," the blue hedgehog laughed.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that. I'm Amy, Amy Rose," She introduced.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

"And this is Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Julie-Su, Knuckles, Tikal, Sally, and Espio," Silver pointed at the other mobians.

"Hi, Blaze," each of them waved at me.

We talked for a while and I was starting to get used to the company. All was going well until a green hedgehog came up to us, specifically, to me. He was fairly tall, probably a senior student, wearing a leather jacket, some tattered jeans, and black boots. He was also wearing a pair of silver aviators and had fingerless gloves on both his hands. He gave me a mischievous grin, which I didn't find very attractive.

"Hey, you look damn fine, babe. You interested in going to the prom with me?" He asked.

I tried to ignore him. Everybody was silent, including the other kids, who stopped to watch what was about to unfold. Even the cafeteria lady stopped serving food.

"I asked you a question-"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to go to the prom wi-"

Then, he raised his fist in the air and threw it towards my face. Oh, god. I could just imagine being toothless after this. I closed my eyes and braced myself, ready for an impact when I heard the sound of crashing, but it wasn't me. I opened one eye to see Silver lying on the floor with a black eye starting to form on his face. Wasn't expecting that.

Scourge made a face that looked like he made the biggest accomplishment of his life, which was disgusting.

"Hey, Scourge, why don't you just piss off?" Shadow said, threateningly.

"Make me," he scoffed.

Suddenly, Shadow jumped and attacked Scourge, throwing punches at him. Scourge ricocheted his attacks and sent attacks of his own. Scourge overpowered Shadow with his height and bulked up body structure. It wasn't long before Sonic had to intervene when he saw Shadow's bleeding nose.

"Scourge, jus-"

Scourge threw a punch at Sonic's left cheek with his meaty fist. Sonic was now lying on the floor beside Shadow, moaning with pain. I thought this couldn't get any worse when...

_Smack!_

Amy POV

"DID YOU JUST HIT MY BOYFRIEND!?" I shouted, as I swung a steel sledgehammer against Scourge's back.

Scourge was spazzing out on the floor, trying to fight the pain. I guess I lost it when I saw Scourge hitting my boyfriend like that. The sight of him like this was amusing and kinda calmed me down.

"Amy! What were you thinking! You're gonna get in trouble!" Tikal panicked.

"No one hurts my friends, especially Sonic," I said, half-concious of what just happened.

We were all standing cluelessly, until a teacher ran into the scene.

"All of you, come with me!" He shouted.

Me, my friends, and Scourge followed the teacher to the principle's office. We were all told to take a seat while Shadow and Scourge were being treated in the medical room. Sonic sat between me and Sally. Sally got an icepack and started rubbing it on Sonic's eye. I just wanted to smack her face. Everybody just sat in an awkward silence. It seemed like everybody was glaring at me, like this was all my fault.

"Oh my god! I never get in trouble! What are they gonna do to me!?" Tikal was panicking, again. I feel sorry for her, and I'm starting to regret hitting Scourge, but that rotten piece of shit deserved it.

"Amy Rose, the principle would like to see you now," the office intern called.

I stood up nervously and walked to the principle's office. When I got in, Dr. Reagan, the principle, told me to sit down, which I did. His computer was open with my resident information and my criminal records page. Where does he get all of this?

"So, tell me everything that happened," He said, holding an extended retractable pen and a leather-case notebook.

"Well..."

Blaze POV

After Rouge went in, it was only me and Silver left waiting. The office intern told us that she'll be back after her break. I looked at Silver's eye, which was now visibly darker than the rest of his skin.

"You helped me..." I said quietly, "...and we only met today."

"That's what friends are for, right?" he said, as if he was never brutally hit.

I was suprised. _That's the first anyone has ever said to me_, I thought.

There was a moment of silence, until I asked him:

"Where did Amy get that sledgehammer?"

Silver chuckled a bit and answered, "She works part-time as a mechanic at her father's shop."

"Her father's a mechanic?"

"Yep. He started a business a few years ago. His shop is just two blocks down the street."

"Oh. Are Sonic and Amy like... together?"

"Hm? Oh, eh, not really. Sonic and Amy are more like family friends than a couple. Sonic actually likes Sally more than Amy. He's been dating her for a long time."

"Does Amy know?"

"Yeah she does, and she's pretty ticked off about it. She's always trying to steal him from her."

"Hm."

Another awkward silence.

Moments later, the door opened and Rouge walked out of the office.

"Silver," called the man who seems the principle.

Silver stood up and walked into the principle's office, leaving me by myself. I was thinking of what he said before. It's not like I never had friends in the past. I'm still not sure if I should trust him as a friend.

_He's not different from the others you have encountered_, one half of my body told me, _S__oon, he'll leave you like the others did._

_Yeah, you're probably right_, I replied to my inner conscience.

_Don't drop to conclusions so soon. Give him some time. Maybe he's different_, the other half said.

_Hmmm... I don't know. I'll try._

After my talk with the principle, I heard the bell ring, which meant Period 4 just ended. I ran through the halls to get to my Period 5 class, which is Science. I went in the room with a label that read _Science Lab 2_. Everybody was there, except Tikal, Knuckles' younger sister. I pick an empty seat beside Silver.

"Saved ya' a spot," he said.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

We talked for a while until a man with white hair and a moustache walked in with a leather bag. His hair style reminded me of Arnold Schwarzenegger's.

"Sorry I'm late, class," he spoke in an incredibly deep, amplified voice "There was a lineup at the coffee shop."

A few kids chuckled.

"Anyway, let's get started on the Science Project. I will put you into pairs. The project is due in 2 weeks. Is that clear?"

Everybody nodded.

"I will randomly pick names from this box," he said, holding a black box with paper slips in it.

He picked two slips per time. He read them out loud.

"Nack and Fiona. Antoine and Nicole. Jet and Wave. Miles and Mina..."

Tails to where Mina was sitting and blushed. He obviously showed feelings towards that girl.

"...Hope and Bonnie. Knuckles and Julie-Su. Ash and Rouge"

Rouge looked surprised and soon changed her face into a look of disgust. Ash, who sat at the back, remained emotionless.

"...Shadow and Espio. Silver and Blaze. Finally, Sonic, Amy, and Sally will work in a trio."

I looked back to see the blue hedgehog, digging his fingers between his quills with a nervous look.

_Wait... Silver and who?_ I look to my left to see Silver, who was blushing a light shade of pink, which was barely visible on his peach muzzle. He turned also and smiled, which made me blush as well. I tried to hide it by looking away. After I thought my face was back to its normal colour, I turned back.

...

Period 6 was Tech class. I followed Silver and and the rest to the computer lab. On the way, we were talking about the science project.

"I'm screwed! Why did Professor Mann have to put me with Ash?" Rouge cried.

"Hey! How do you think I feel?" Sonic said in a rather annoyed tone. He was pretty chill, considering what happened. The rest of us were snickering and feeling bad for Sonic, including Amy and Sally.

...

Silver POV

After Tech class, we returned to homeroom for our last 15 minutes of the day. We were all on our cellphones, looking at Facebook or Instagram. Soon, the bell rang and me and Sonic started walking home. We talked for a while until Sonic said he was hungry, so we stopped at Burger King. He ordered a Double Whopper sandwich and a Coke for both of us. We walked around looking for a table until we saw Tails. He waved at us and invited us to his table. We sat down and continued to talk.

"So, Sonic. How are things with you and Sally?" Tails asked.

"Eh, the usual. Amy still hasn't given up on me yet," I said, "How are things between you and Mina?"

Tails blushed from the mention of her name, "Pretty fine, actually. This morning, while I was fixing Mr. Ajax's computer, she came in and told me I was cute!" I cried, almost squealing like a little teenaged girl.

"That's nice," Sonic complimented, "but aren't you getting tired of chasing her? You know, she already has a boyfrie-"

"Ugh. Please don't mention him... such a jerk."

"What, Ash? He's a decent guy," I said.

"Remember Tails, no one can get what they want all the time," Sonic said.

"I know. You're right. I shouldn't blame Ash for this," Tails sighed.

"So, Silver. You got anyone in mind?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"No. Not at the moment," I admit. Sonic looked at me in disbelief, but not shocked.

"You sure? What about Blaze?"

My heart skipped a beat, "What!? NO! We only met today!" I shouted, raising my fist.

"Hey, hey, chillax. I was only kidding," he said. I lowered my fist.

...

After our snack, we waved goodbye to Tails and continued our walk. Once we got home, I threw my backpack and myself onto the bed. I thought about what Sonic said earlier. Was it true? Am I really developing feelings for the new girl? I decided to let it pass and fall asleep.

Blaze POV

After school, I got picked up by my mom.

"How was school, honey?"

"It went better than I expected," I said, "I also made new friends."

"That's nice. Maybe this'll be the last school you'll ever move to," she said, hopefully.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I kinda got carried away writing this chapter. Hope I didn't make any mistakes. I'm thinking of making the next chapter take place 1 year later. I think that'll be interesting. Also, I'm starting a new story soon, which I think might have a better plot than this one. Anyway, here's the character list.<strong>

Amy: 15 years old. She's a pink hedgehog with a pink muzzle. Her flesh colour is peach, which is visible on her muzzle. She has green eyes and has quills that resemble bangs. She's a sophomore student at Mobius High School. Her father started a mechanic business, which explains why Amy carries a sledgehammer. She is the romantic one and also the feisty one in the group. She has a crush on Sonic. She is aware of his relationship with Sally.

Sally: 15 years old. She's a brown chipmunk-squirrel hybrid with light brown fur and dark auburn hair. Her flesh colour is peach, which is visible on her muzzle, stomach, and around her eyes. She has blue eyes. She's a sophomore student at Mobius High School. She's currently Sonic's girlfriend.

Shadow: 16 years old. He's a hedgehog with black fur and red marks. He has white chest fur and has red eyes. He is the moody one in the group. He's a sophomore student at Mobius High School. He is the moody one in the group. He currently has no love interest. He possesses chronokinesis, the power to control time, which will be more obvious in future chapters.

Julie-Su: 16 years old. She's a pink echidna with peach skin, which is only visible on her muzzle. Her eyes are dark violet. She's a sophomore student at Mobius High School. She is the tech expert in the group and is also into weaponry. She is Lien-Da's younger half-sister and Knuckles' boyfriend.

Knuckles: 16 years old. He's a red echidna with a white streak of fur running across his chest. His skin is peach, which is only visible on his muzzle. His eyes are violet. He is a sophomore student at Mobius High School. He is the tough one in group. He is currently Julie-Su's boyfriend.

Tikal: 15 years old. She is an echidna with orange fur and peach flesh. Not much to say except that she's a freshman at Mobius High School and is also Knuckles' younger sister.

Tails: 15 years old. Real name is Miles Prower. He is a fox with yellow-orange and white fur, which is found on his stomach, muzzle, and tail tips. His flesh colour is white, which is only visible on the inside of his ears. He has blue eyes. He also has two tails, which explains his nickname. He's a freshman student at Mobius High School. He is the smart one in the group. He has a crush on Mina.

Rouge: 16 years old. She's a bat with tan skin and white fur. Her eyes are a teal colour. She's a sophomore student at Mobius High School. She is the acrobatic one in the group and also stealthy. She also has extremely well listening skills, considering she's a bat. Currently has no love interest.

Espio: 16 years old. He's a fuchsia chameleon with a yellow horn and a black spine. He has peach-yellow skin that's visible on his muzzle. He has golden eyes. He is a sophomore student at Mobius High School. He is the stealthy one in the group. He has the power to turn invisible. No love interest.


End file.
